Xet
Xet (pronounced "ZET") is rumored to be an invader from another planet, sent to conquer the earth in the name of his people. That will never happen, ever. Background Planet Z Background Xet, after being cloned and his backpack and robe attached, Xet was a nuisance from the start. He typically annoyed his leaders and family. Xet constantly messed things up and even put a blackout on half the planet. Eventually, he was conscripted into the Planet Z army as punishment. After four years of boot camp, he was an official Planet Z invader. He was sent to a "special mission" by the Planet Z government to the earth, who were hoping to get rid of him. They believed that the earth was inconquerable and thought that Xet's fate would be sealed, forever wondering around with the creatures of the planet. In part, they were right. Earth Background Xet, after arriving on the earth, quickly used his tiny tiny ship to make a small igloo. Thus he started building in it. He even chose a disguise. After some time, a next door neighbor, Sye, learned he was an alien and made it his goal to expose him. While Xet was at school, Sye exposed Xet's secret to the class. Xet ran away, but Sye went after him on an epic high-speed chase. Eventually Xet used his mind powers to blow up Sye into ashes, and he ran away from his igloo. Now, no one knows where he is. The TOA has been sent to locate him, but they have not suceeded so far. Involvement Like the first wave of any Planet Z invasion, Xet's orders were to learn as much as possible about the natives of the planet, assess how easily conquerable they were, and report back to Planet Z if the planet was capable of annexation, in great and extensive detail. This method of Invasion is a Planet Z staple, and is the same used on all target civilizations. However, with Xet, the communication link was severed (his home world didn't even want to hear him). His "special mission" was to conquer the earth himself and fly back to Planet Z after he succeded. Much to the dismay of the Leaders of Planet Z, Xet somehow reobtained communication with the planet's military (as is normal invasion custom), where he relays information each day to the poor creature on the other end. Xet enrolled at a school in South Pole City to learn about "stupid penguins", as he calls them. He is unshakably loyal to the teacher and to his authorities (a trait of his people), and unfortunately for Xet, he was in the case class as Sye. However, this evil is unmatched by his greatest accidential achievement. In the BOF, horrors are not told of Xet's plans to dominate, but rather, a genetic freak that he and Benny accidently created. The unspeakable horror....... Trivia *He constantly tries to destroy the planet, he fails horribly. Even his species think hes fail, although he doesn't know that. *He can't change his clothes, which look like a purple robe and a purple backpack. **One reason is that he needs these to live. ***The backpack has weapons in it. *He lives in South Pole City. *He is a direct parody of Invader Zim. *Chocolate, gum, and salt burn his skin horribly. *Nobody knows he's an alien except the Sapie Brothers, that crazy kid, and his evil sister. *If Sye is correct, Planet Z would be the fourth extraterrestrial body capable of harboring intelligent life, the first, second, and third being Planets X and Y, and Plymouth Asteroid, respectively. Excluding the asteroid, life has not been seen on any of these planets through any telescope... yet. *He literlly thinks the invasion will be coming, seriously. *The leaders of Planet Z consider Xet "special", and like all "special" Z-citizens (or "Zitizens"), they get far away assignments on hopeless planets. * He believes that Zacky is real and is just invisible. *For some reason, whenever he sees a director puffle, like Chenny, he is loyal to them. Possibly because there thinner then him....but all puffles are thinner them him. Quotes *GIRL WITH COOKIES! GIRL WITH COOKIES! BASE, REALESE THE ROBOT PUFFLE! *I AM XET! *FEAR ME! *CAN'T YOU SEE? HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT OF THIS WORLD! *VICTORY FOR XET! *FOOLISH PENGUIN! I AM OBVIOUSLY... ONE OF YOU! *FOOLISH PENGUIN! *YOU LIE! *Obviously, {phrase}! *WAFFLES! I HATE THEM! THEY BURN! *You DARE disrespect the LAVA? Have you no reverence? *WHAT'S THIS?! A YELLOW FEATHERLESS, BEAKLESS PENGUIN HAS CONQUERED THE WORLD? THAT'S MY JOB! I must get to the bottom of this! ---- Vam: You gonna make cookies? You gonna make cookies? Xet: NO, Vam, never. I'll never make cookies. Never talk about cookies to me again. Vam: *Gasp* ---- Sye: When your wig fell off... I saw antennae. Xet: Do some penguins not wear wigs? I, a penguin, also wear a wig to cover up my bald head, because I am a penguin. Sye: Yes, but most penguins don't have antennae. Xet: Obviously, you're making that up! *Xet shows Sye a Stage Costume Trunk, Planet Y* Xet: As you can see, foolish penguin, it is perfectly common for penguins- like me -to have unique headgear! Sye: Yeah, but that's FICTION. A COSTUME. Unlike Planet Z, there is no life on Planet Y. Xet: You're lying! There is definately life on Planet Y! Sye: Really? How would YOU know, penguin? *Xet pauses* Xet: SILENCE! ---- Xet (to Explorer): Obviously, you are not of this world, penguin! Explorer: ...what makes you say that? Xet: The rotors on your head! Explorer: It's a hat. Xet: You LIE! *Explorer takes off his hat* Xet: I HATE BEING WRONG! ---- Theme song See also * Candlewick * Sye * XYZ System Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Fair Game Category:Parodies Category:Xet